Kagome's New Years Wish
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Kaogme Makes a wish ten secends to the New Year, with unexpected results! (I x K Fluff-ness) Kat


Katina Ashton  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And jsut so you guys know, I dont know how the whole show is supposed to go, becasue I haven't seen all of it, but I know that Inuyasha came to Modern day Japan at least ONCE, so it's feasable, right? Heh. So anyhow, I dont own their characters, but I do own mine. ~Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow fell slowly and lazily as the new year crept closer and closer. Kagome sat in her bedroom, looking over returned exsam papers and complaining about how her grades had degraded over the past months.  
  
For that matter, so had her relationship with Inuyasha. she leaned back in her chair, and listened to it creak agsint the floor in front of her desk. she put her head back, and her hands behind her neck. Kagome could just think about Inuyasha, and in an instant feel a rush of emotions, ranging from absolute rage to utter weak in the knees shyness.  
  
Some things just sucked like that.  
  
' I don't understand this at all..' she thought, as she breathed deeply and shut her eyes to remember last time she had spoken to the half demon.   
  
"I know you don't understand or give a damn about what goes on in my time, but I was born and RAISED there!" she had shouted, " and I DO have responsibilities other than to stay here all the time!"  
  
the half demon boy had snorted, and turned his back to her. " Fine. Then go back." he said shortly.   
  
'He doesn't care.' Kagome thought bitterly. She felt as though she had just been betrayed. But she smirked back at Inuyasha, and turned her back to him as well, " Well then. I will." she jumped down into the well, and didn't look back.   
  
  
  
  
  
Pushing Inuyasha out of her mind, though was a hard job, and Kagome found herself still thinking about him a week later, sitting at her desk in her room...  
  
Kagome forced herself to stop thinking about the boy, and looked back at her English essay. A large red D was circled at the top. the girl groaned, and crumpled up the essay with her fist. " That was the day that we had to fight the water demon.." she grumbled, " adn the maht exam was the day before that.. the History test that I bombed was the weekend before that.. if I dont do some serious studying, I'm not going to pass my finals!" she whined, and hit her head on her desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was having deep thoughts of his own. And some of them were not quite so different from Kagome's. 'Stupid girl thinks she knows everything.' he thought, staring into the water of the river deeply, " WEhy should I care if she stays over there?"  
  
There was no answer form the woods aorund him. He knew that there wouldn't be. Maybe that was why he was so calm about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As New years Eve was here, Kagome left her family to celebrating, and walked outside into the snow, and made her way to the empty well.   
  
she stood in front of it, and looked down to the bottom, half expecting inuyasha to come peering up form the bottom, and drag her back into the past.   
  
However, nothing of the sort happened, and she was left to enjoy nothing but the sounds of the snow falling from the roof of the shrine.  
  
she took a deep breath, and looked down at her watch. Midnight was going to be in less than one minute, and then they would be in yet another new year.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. 'I just wish that I had someone here who cared to be with me for New Years.' she thought taking a deep breath, 'Preferably human.' The Japanese girl knew that nothing like this was going to happen. Or at least, she was certain of it. However, much to her surprise, there was a sudden sound of chimes and leaves. A wind picked up, blowing snow into the small place.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As though he were struck by lightning, Inuyasha jerked upright. Something was different now, and he was certain he knew what it was immediatly. As though the new moon had somehow taken over the full, he felt his demons powers fall from his body like a cloak, and saw his hair turn black.  
  
"What the HELL?" he demanded, standing up, " what trick is THIS?"  
  
Unfourtuinatly, this wasn't over yet, as Inuyasha was jerked down from the tree, and dragged along the ground at a very abnormal pace untill he was right in front of the well. Inuyasha stood, ready to fight anything in his now compleatly human form, but there was nothing to fight. (partially to his dismay.)  
  
deciding, however, that thishad to be something of Kagome's doing, Inuyasha found himself jumping into the well to see jsut what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as the wind came, it stopped again, and Kagome looked down at her watch to see if she had missed midnight.  
  
'If I missed Midnight, it would only be the PEAK of my bad luck!' she thought franticly looking at her watch.   
  
No. she hadn't missed midnight. But it was coming fast up. Ten seconds.  
  
Kagome sighed in reliefe, and counted down mentally.  
  
"ten.."  
  
Inuyasha's head came up form the well bottom. He didn't know what was going on here, but it was so cold. And Kagome was so close. HE could feel her presence somehow.  
  
"nine"  
  
well now he could hear her. She was speaking in numbers. He came up on the edge of the well, and pulled himself out. Kagome was facing the doorway, sitting on the cold hard ground, looking at her wristwatch.  
  
"Eight.."  
  
He leaned over, and suddenly felt an urge that he had managed to quell a dozen times before. He moved closer and closer to Kagome, her scent reaching him now, though not nearly as intense as when he was half demon.  
  
"seven.." whispered Kagome, still not noticing him. she felt a chill go down her back.   
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and turned her towards him. She stopped counting, and stared, not recognising him for a moment.  
  
Six.  
  
He stared at her as though she were the only thing that exsisted in his world, and he the only thing in hers, and pulled her closer to his warm body. She hadn't known it, but she had been shivering from the cold almost violently.  
  
five.  
  
"inuyasha..?" she whispered, " what's happened..?"  
  
He didn't answer her. the floods of emotions that he had managed to suppress were washing over him like monsoons, and he could control them no more.  
  
four.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her closer, almost afraid to think. Was this a dream? Was it reality? was it either? and what if it was??  
  
Three.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha breath agaisnt her cheek, as her closed his eyes, and moved closer and closer.. Untill finally, their lips were touching. The forbidden act that neither of them had ever admitted that they had wanted to have was done, right then and there.  
  
Two.  
  
Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha, under his own warm arms, and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
One.  
  
Inuyasha felt his demon come back to him in a powerful rush, much like his emotions. His ears, his claws, his powers. Everything.  
  
and then as though both had been shocked by a battery, they jerked apart, realising what had just transpired. They both stared at each other in shock, unable to form words in any way.  
  
Kagome was still shivering, but now it was from a mixture of the cold, and surprise. That, and she wasn't sure what Inuyasha might do to her with that jsut happened. He didn't seem to know either.  
  
She moved back on the ground, her legs numb from cold. "Inuyasha.." she whispered, " I don't know what just happened.. I.."  
  
He looked down at his hands, and then back at her. For a moment, he was disoriented. was she moving away from him because of how he looked? Because he was his demon self again and not human like he had been just a moment ago?  
  
His ears pricking, he looked back at the girl before him. Kikyos incarnate. No. She was not simply that to him anymore, adn to think anything otherwise would be foolish of him.  
  
" Kagome.. are you..?" he couldn't say alright. The word wouldn't form on his lips, " Kagome.. are you ok?" his voice was not it's normal strong force. But younger, and more uncertain than Kagome had ever heard.  
  
Kagome stared at him, her eyes watering from what had happened. they had kissed, there was no denying that. and she had wanted it. Kagome had wanted it more than anything else in the world. In any time, in any place, in any world, she had wanted him to kiss her like that all along.  
  
and had never once admitted it to herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered. Her voice cracked. she wasn't really sorry. She had wanted it.   
  
Had she not just wished for a companion who cared about her? If that was her wish come true, then this whole thing was her fault. 'Oh my god. what have I done?!' she thought in a panic.  
  
But the thing was that Inuyasha looked anything but mad. He looked firghtened. He looked... Hurt.  
  
Inuyasha moved ot his feet, and was before Kagome before she could think it. HE leaned down, and put himself face to face with her. Something he had done before, but only when he was asking her an embarrassing question, or trying to put her in her place.  
  
But this time was different. He sniffed.  
  
" you're cold."  
  
Kagome managed a nodd.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up, easily and gently, and cradled her in his warm, safe arms. He began to walk towards the house, silently, and looking only straight ahead.  
  
Kagome let herself relax against him. Her body went somewhat limp, and Inuyasha did little to adjust her weight against himself. He looked at the tree outside her bedroom window, and jumped form one branch to another, as easily as could be expected from a half demon carrying a human girl.   
  
once they were outside her window, Inuyasha pushed it open, shifting all of Kagomes weight onto his left arm. He moved into the bedroom, his feet wet form the snow that he had been walking in. He put Kagome down on the bed, and closed the window.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, expecting something else to happen, but nothing did. She slipped off her outdoor shoes, and put them under her bed. She looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
He was sitting on her desk chair now, his legs straddled over the sides,and the back of the chair agaisnt his stomache. He was watching her.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
His ears pricked again. She remembered the first time she had ever seen him. those same ears had gotten her attention faster than his handsome face.   
  
"inuyasha, I'm sorry."  
  
He loked at her, his eyes filled with surprise, and a sort of sadness that Kagome could not place. She knew that every time he looked at her, he saw his past love, Kikyo. But tonight, he was looking right at her, and not through time at the face of a preistess.  
  
tonight, instead of the preistess, he saw a young girl, cold and afraid of what she had done. Kagome might have even been afraid now of what Inuyasha was going to do to her when this was done.  
  
But right now, there was nothing but love in those eyes. a caring that Kagome had never seen from anyone before, and certainly not this halfling.   
  
He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the girls room, " I'm not." he said gently. there was a new tone to his voice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's room from golden eyes, and then at her, " You never told me."  
  
Kagome blushed deeply, and moved her eyes from his to the floor. "You love Kikyo."  
  
these words peirced through the Demon like a two edged sword. The three words that he had heard just now were not the three words that he knew she wanted to tell him. " I love Kikyo.." he repeated softly.  
  
Kagome felt her throat tighten and choke. 'Yes,' she thought, ' I knew this was too good to be true.'  
  
"but--" hesitated Inuyasha, " But Kagome.. I love Kikyo in the past... and right now, this is not the past anymore. The past cannot be changed. It cannot be handled or re-made or fixed. It is there for all eternity, and what was between her and I will never change.." he looked at her, she who hung her head, and shos shoulders were not moving despite the tears that he could smell coming down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome.." he started again, " I- I... "   
  
Now her shoulders were shaking.  
  
Kagome felt his hands on her shoulders. Those hands that held so much destruction in them were now so gentle as though she were fragile like glass. Inuyasha held her chin with one hand, and made her look at him. Her face was wet with tears   
  
" Go ahead.." she sobbed quietly, " make fun of me.. tell me how much of a stupid girl I am for crying over a half demon who'll never care back.. " she rubbed her hands over her face, but Inuyasha didn't remove his hand from her chin. He was hurt by these words, and knew that she honestly believed that he could hold no honest emotion for her.  
  
And so he kissed her again, tasting her tears on her soft lips, and the peppermint that she had been sucking on earlier. She smelled like the earth from the well and like raspberry body lotion, and green tea.  
  
Kagome kissed back, her eyes first open from surprise, and then closed from gladness. Her face flushed red. she put her cold hands on Inuyashas hot neck, and let herself be held for the first time in a very very long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stayed untill Kagome fell asleep. Her new year had been entered in a new way. with someone who loved her more than she knew.   
  
He battled his feelings over and over again inside, but no matter how much be fought it, He knew that he loved her. He loved Kagome just as he had Kikyo, and if that meant becoming human after all...  
  
Then By the Gods, he'd do it.   
  
If it meant spending a hundred new Years Eve's like this... He'd do it. He'd find all those Jewel Shards, and become Human. Just for Kagome.  
  
'and make her wish come true.' he thought, though he didn't know where the thought came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On new years day, Kagome woke with a start. She'd been having the most wonderful dream. she smiled to herself. 'In my dream, I was kissed by a handsome prince who loked like Inuyasha.' she thought. and then Banished this very same thought.   
  
" it was only a dream." she said outloud, as she stood up, and changed her calender over for the new Year. January First.  
  
"New Year, New Start." she said softly to herself, " and a wonderful dream to start it all off with." she said wistfully. In a way though, she was sad about it too. She wanted Inuyasha to love her the way that the prince in her dream had.   
  
She began to make her bed. Her toe brushed against something cold and wet.  
  
Freezing, Kagome bent over, and looke dunderneath her bed, to find her wet outdoor shoes under her bed. Just where she had left them the night before when Inuyasha had brought her back inside from the cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching from outside the bedroom window, Inuyasha made himself unseen from behind snow covered branches. He smiled gently. "New Year New Start." he whispered in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
authors note: Wow, a tiny bit of pure fluffiness to get the end of the year rounded up with for Kagome! I kinda like the whole idea of Kagome and Inuyasha, though I know very few people who don't. ^_^ all reviews good and bad welcome. and if you really liked this, please tell me, I don't normally enjoy doing romancy fluff, but I kinda enjoyed this ficcie. ~Kat 


End file.
